


Open

by Fanshitm



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanshitm/pseuds/Fanshitm
Summary: Gilbert works in a cafeteria to being able to pay for his studies, that's were he meet Anne. She told him she was Anne Shirley Cuthbert, but he's not really sure about that, there isn't any Cuthbert in this town. She comes to the coffee shop everytime he's in his shift and talks to him about books, Gilbert loves his company and really wants to have a date with her.Until she doesn't come anymore. First was a day, then a week and then the week turned into a month.Gilbert thinks she's not coming back.Until one Saturday, when he's about to close the store she appears and ask him if they are still open, Gilbert was about to ask her where she had been but then he took a look at her.There she was, with red eyes and bruises in her face, Anne Shirley Cuthbert asking for a coffee.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Gilbert didn’t have an interesting life, he wakes up every day and goes to college and after that to  
work, he studies every time he can and loves his brother and niece. He was a quiet life, and he  
loves that.

Until he meets Anne Shirley Cuthbert, a red hair with fiery temper that came to his life like all the  
good things came, fast and unexpected. She was all the seasons in once and always made him  
want to dance in the rain or thank the sun for making her hair shine, but again like all the other  
good things in life, she didn’t last.

Their friendship made him feel as the moon, maybe because they only saw each other at night or  
it was the fact that her smile was only able to compare with the same sun. She always asked for  
the same coffee and started their conversations with the same questions “How are you today  
Gil?” “How is work?” “Did you studied a lot in college?” “Have you read the book I told you?” and  
he will answer all of them to proceed and ask her the same questions “What new book did you  
find today Carrots?” “Did the kids of your class made it difficult for you again?” “All that caffeine is  
going to kill you one day you know that right?”.

She always answered the same way to that last question “Of all in my life, this is probably the most  
wonderful way I will like to day, drinking coffee with a friend” “You shouldn’t be thinking in death  
Anne-girl” He answered automatically, “Oh but Gilbert, one can’t stop thinking about such an  
important thing like that” She used to say and then change the theme about how wonderful her  
coffee was and how it matched the weather. She stayed too much time with the same coffee but  
gilbert didn’t bother, he loved her company and it always made her work easier, for him she was  
like sea breeze cleaning his lungs and making his day peaceful again.

It was a Friday when he saw her for a last time, nothing seemed weird at that moment, it should  
have been a normal day and it was. Gilbert and Anne talked about books and her coffee, how she  
should give him her number so they could talk in the phone and her saying it wasn’t good idea  
because she didn’t really used it, they talked for hours about all that was in their heads.  
Gilbert was in love with her, there wasn’t any way he could have denied it and he tried to ask her  
out bur the words always stayed in his mouth not being able to come out when she saw him with  
those eyes that were like looking at the sky itself. He told himself it was okay, he could always ask  
her the next time tomorrow when they see each other, he had time, they both had time.  
But she didn’t come back the next day, or the next week or the next month. She never came back,  
and that’s how Gilbert realized that maybe as she was sea breeze for him, cleaning her lungs and  
making him peaceful, for her he was sea water.

Sinking her.


	2. Chapter 2

He continued with his life but knowing that in the deep of his mind there was always the question  
of where she might be, what she might be doing and if her smile was still so bright as it looked to  
him. It had been three months since she left and didn’t came back when Gilbert saw her again. It  
was a Saturday night, his shift was already over and was about to change the sign from open to  
closed when she appeared, he only heard her voice at first and was ready to ask her where she  
had been but then he turned around and saw her.

There she was, with red eyes and wounds in her face, Anne Shirley Cuthbert asking for a coffee. It  
would be a lie tell that he didn’t freak out, at first he tried to know what happened and help her,  
but after two hours trying and just getting answers that said it was okay and it was nothing really  
important, he knew today Anne Shirley wasn’t going to tell him anything. So he proceeded to do  
what she asked him, a coffee with a lot of caffeine as always, she acted like nothing had changed  
and she wasn’t gone for months. Gilbert was really nervous and the only thing he wanted is to  
keep her safe but she wasn’t telling nothing helpful.

He gave her the coffee and then she asked again the same questions “How are you today Gil?”  
“How is work?” “Did you studied a lot in college?” “Have you read the book I told you?” so he  
answers her and did questions too, except this were different “Why you left?” “What are those  
bruises?” “Are you okay?” “How can I help?” and Anne answered the questions he used to ask her,  
not the ones he just did. He really tried to make her talk, to make her feel safe with him but  
nothing seemed to work until she started.

“Don’t you think it would be wonderful to be loved Gil? To be special to someone and to love too,  
I don’t think I could be good in that sadly, love is something that goes behind my imagination” He  
wanted to tell her that she didn’t needed to imagine it, that his love for her was real and wasn’t  
going anywhere, she could trust him and tell him what was happening and he would help. So he  
did. “Being loved is not that hard Anne less being you, your personality is the most breathtaking  
thing in the whole world, it will never be someone more extraordinary than you my Anne with an  
E. You don’t need to imagine being loved because I already feel love for you, devotion to your  
person and to whatever you will become in the future, to the books you will read and then told me  
about, to your smile and your laugh, to how the universe shines when you are excited and how the  
fire of your beautiful hair is nothing compared to the fire inside my heart every time I think about  
you. You and you alone, are the keeper of the key to my heart, I don’t know what’s going on but if  
you don’t want to tell me never it will be okay, I only need to know if you will be able to be with  
me because there is no form it could be anyway more than this, it always has been and always will  
be, you”

“I really don’t know what to say, the idea of love and a relationship seemed too impossible for me  
until now and I don’t know what to think. I can’t just runaway for my life that easily even if there  
isn’t a thing in the world I will love the most than spending my eternity with you Gilbert Blythe.  
You’re really an angel between the humans and I hope that the God up there has mercy in our  
love and let us follow our deep desires but I will need time to prepare everything, to prepare  
myself and it’s still too late tonight I need to come back. I will see you tomorrow.”

“I will give you the time you need and let you go now, if you give me a way to contact you, I can’t  
let you leave me for months again love. Give me your phone number, please, I beg you”

“Don’t worry Gil, I won’t leave you, I promise. How delightful it is to feel loved by you, I wished I  
could feel it forever, I don’t really have a phone but I will give you the address of the school where  
I work so you can find me there if I’m not able to come here one day”

“Okay, my love, you can go now. I have to close the store; do you need me to walk you home?”

“Oh no, that won’t be necessary, I just called an Uber and it’s on his way” She said so Gilbert let  
her go and it’s still to this day his worst regret. He waited for her love the next day and the next to  
that, but she never came.

He went to her school looking for her but the people that worked there told him it never was an  
Anne there, and that maybe he was confused. In that moment is went he realized that her love  
wasn’t ever coming back, that maybe she wanted to at one point but she never would. That he  
wasn’t her destiny and that God didn’t have mercy in a pair of lovers as they wished.

So he stayed there, now only being a boy with curly hair and a boring life, as he always has been.  
However, everyone who knew him or even a person who looked very closely would realize that he  
was always looking for something, for someone.

Anne everyone who knew the redhead would notice that there wasn’t a day she didn’t wanted to  
run from her life and go find a boy with curly hair, hazel eyes and a boring life.


End file.
